


Happiness

by flickawhip



Category: Nashville (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 07:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4129276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juliette finally learns how to be happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happiness

Juliette had never really known how to be happy, she had grown up with a drug-addled mother, a father who ran from them both and a life that, until she was discovered, had been nothing but pain and misery. Even when she had been found she had been almost sleep-walking through her life, performing made her happy but all the same, she had missed having someone to love, someone who loved her in return, someone who wanted her to be happy. Now though, as she lay curled into Rayna's side, nestling closer with a content sigh, she was happy. 

She had promised herself when she finally convinced Rayna to stay with her, to love her and to trust her, that she would make Rayna happy. Now she smiled, looking up at Rayna, her voice gentle. 

"So... getting used to this yet?"

"Not really..."

"Well, you should be... you deserve to be happy."


End file.
